Blood Lust
by Uki96
Summary: OS: Emmett s'ennui dans la petite ville de Forks, jusqu'au jour où il découvre l'existence du Shérif Swan. Et là, il se promet qu'il fera tout pour s'attirer l'attention du plus vieux. Slash: Emmett/Charlie, Age Gap, Rating M.


Coucou ! Et oui deux publications dans la même journée mais où va le monde ? Mais cette fois-ci c'est le cadeau promis à Glasgow, elle l'attendait tellement. Le voilà donc !

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer :** Twilight et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Même mon dieu vivant n'est pas à moi pffffff

**Note :** Et voilà Glas'… ton OS promis qui m'a donné tellement de fil à retordre que j'en ai chialé des larmes de sang XD mais j'ai adoré l'écrire et c'était un vrai challenge. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.

* * *

La pluie continuait de tomber sur la pauvre petite ville de Forks et Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir marre de toute cette eau à croire que le bon Dieu avait une constante envie d'ouvrir les vannes au-dessus de cette ville en particulier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter quelque chose de plus dans sa vie, pour pouvoir enfin apprécier ce village où même Internet était considéré comme un luxe.

Emmett soupira d'ennui en entendant son frère l'appeler en bas de la maison pour aller en cours. Edward avait des priorités assez bizarres pour un adolescent.

« EMMETT ! appela pour la énième fois la voix exaspérée d'Edward. On va être en retard !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais Monsieur Perfection, et que tu étais aussi le premier de la classe, sortit le grand brun pour lui-même. »

Levant sa masse de muscles du lit où il était étendu, Emmett pris tout son temps pour prendre son sac et aller rejoindre Edward.

En descendant les immenses escaliers de la villa des Cullen, Emmett observa l'agitation qui semblait s'opérer au rez-de-chaussée. En effet, sa grande sœur Alice rentrait aujourd'hui de son voyage d'affaire de Paris, et apparemment, elle avait trouvé un nouveau copain.

Se promettant de la charrier à propos de sa nouvelle vie sexuelle, Emmett passa en coup de vent afin d'éviter sa mère, enfin sa mère adoptive mais qu'il considérait comme sa mère, qui voulait absolument le forcer à manger son poids en nourriture.

« Emmett ? »

La voix douce et menaçante d'Esmée résonna dans le vestibule alors que le colosse se figeait, la main sur la poignée, avant de se retourner lentement pour regarder la petite femme qui le toisait d'un air sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin mon chéri ? demanda Esmée d'une voix inflexible.

\- Maman… commença Emmett, un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- Non ! Pas de tête innocente, tu dois te nourrir pour alimenter ton corps en croissance !

\- Mais _Maman _! Je ne veux pas devenir encore plus imposant moi !

\- C'est une décision irrévocable… Va manger. »

Et sur cet ordre, Esmée montra la cuisine du doigt et Emmett n'eut d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin et se diriger vers la cuisine ou un bol de céréale et un verre de lait l'attendait, ainsi qu'une Alice en pleine forme avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Em ! Oh comment tu vas ça faisait longtemps ! Et alors comment va ta vie ? Mais ce sont des nouveaux vêtements ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Et les cours ? Au fait comment va Rose ? Tu continus toujours de faire du football ? »

Le flot de paroles continuel de sa sœur fit sourire Emmett. Alice avait toujours eu une hyperactivité plus développée que la normale, même son corps ne pouvait rester en place, on pouvait même penser qu'elle ne marchait pas mais sautillait.

« Alice, il faut absolument que tu couches avec quelqu'un, tu es beaucoup trop stressée.

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Emmichou.

\- Tu avais promis !

\- Voyons, pas de ça entre nous, répondit en rigolant Alice.

\- Alors ? Tu as un petit copain apparemment ? Il te plaît au moins ? »

Emmett était curieux, sa sœur n'avait jamais connu de relations sérieuses, sauf si l'on excluait la passade avec un mec de la réserve… Sam si il se souvenait bien, mais finalement cela n'avait pas été concluant.

« Oh ça ? Tu ne vas pas en revenir, il est beau, séduisant, sexy, cultivé, gentlemen, poli et…

\- Oui ça va j'ai à peu près compris le tableau principale, non mais je voulais savoir s'il était bon au lit ? »

Le sourire qui apparut sur son visage fit exploser de rire Alice, et elle lui balança des céréales à la figure.

« Pourquoi tu es intéressé pour nous rejoindre ?

\- Tu es ma sœur donc non… quelle question !

\- Oh mais je parlais de lui voyons ! »

Le sourire d'Emmett s'agrandit alors qu'une idée apparut dans son esprit. Les sourcils d'Alice se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'elle voyait Emmett la regarder avec l'air de celui qui prépare une bonne blague.

Emmett s'empara du verre du lait, et but son contenant jusqu'à la fin, avant de redresser la tête et lécher d'un air équivoque la petite moustache de lait qui c'était formé sur le dessus de sa lèvre.

« Je suis toujours partant sœurette, quand tu veux je suis ton homme ! »

Alice éclata de rire en rougissant légèrement, avant de donner un léger coup de poing à l'épaule de son frère en le traitant d'imbécile. Emmett lui tira la langue avant de se lever et de se diriger à nouveau vers l'entrée pour rejoindre Edward qui fulminait à l'intérieur de sa précieuse Volvo.

« Enfin ! cria-t-il alors qu'Emmett essayait de glisser son torse dans le petit habitacle.

\- Oh mais ferme la deux secondes Eddie, ton animal de compagnie peut survivre deux minutes sans toi et sans mourir d'ennui tu le sais ça ?

\- Son nom est Bella, maugréa Edward tout en démarrant la voiture.

\- J'en doute absolument pas Eddie. »

La voiture démarra assez brutalement alors qu'Emmett se mit à rire et qu'Edward accélérait pour atteindre plus vite le lycée.

Sur le trajet, Emmett, s'ennuyant profondément du manque de conversation de son petit frère taciturne, décida d'alléger l'ambiance en allumant la radio pour écouter de la musique.

Les premières notes de la Marche Funèbre résonnèrent dans l'espace confiné, et Emmett se dépêcha de retirer le CD qui jouait et de regarda Edward avec un regard vide et lourd de sens.

« Sérieusement ? Tu écoutes ça ?

\- Lâche-moi, tes goûts musicaux sont barbares, rétorqua d'une voix hautaine Edward.

\- Oh non pas le petit arrogant avec moi Eddie, je sais tout de ta collection de Katy Perry et Beyonce cachée sous ton lit ! »

La voiture fit une soudaine embardée alors qu'Edward agrippait le volant et que son visage se vidait de toute couleur.

« Comment tu sais ça ? demanda d'une voix faible Edward.

\- Voyons, si je me rappelle bien… c'était un jeudi… ou un vendredi… non non non, c'était définitivement un jeudi et tu vois j'étais en train de manger des gaufres et…

\- Non mais je m'en fou de ta vie ! Je veux savoir comment tu sais à propos de mes CDs !

\- Ben en fait, alors que je mangeais mes gaufres, continua Emmett en se fichant royalement de la remarque de son frère, je t'ai vu partir de la maison, surement rejoindre l'autre brunasse et j'ai voulu fouiner un peu… je me faisais chier en fait, conclua-t-il avec un grand sourire de gamin.

\- Sérieusement Emmett ? Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es coincé, fallait bien que je trouve du dossier sur toi tu es trop… coincé.

\- Tu m'épuises, comment on peut être aussi populaire que toi en étant aussi pénible ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Emmett en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Edward ne répondit et Emmett se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant, encore un quart d'heure à tuer avant d'arriver à Forks High School.

Finalement, Emmett survit à l'épreuve qu'était endurer un voyage avec Edward, et la délivrance lui apparut sous la forme de sa meilleure amie se dirigeant vers lui en faisant secouer sa chevelure blonde parfaite.

Le grand brun sourit devant la vision de la jeune fille traversant l'immense parking pour venir dans sa direction.

« Frimeuse, murmura Emmett en embrassant Rosalie sur la joue.

\- Non, attiser les hormones sexuelles de quelques puceaux est mon plaisir inavouable, nuance ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de la conspiration tout en enlaçant Emmett.

\- Tu es au courant que l'on nous regarde ? demanda Emmett en observant le visage impassible de son amie de toujours.

\- Bien sûr que l'on me regarde ! Je suis parfaite, on se doit de me remarquer.

\- J'avais oublié que ton ego pouvait écraser des montagnes.

\- Dixit celui qui écrase les montagnes à mains nues. »

La boutade fit rire Emmett, avant d'observer une scène plus qu'intéressante se dérouler quelques mètres devant lui.

« Hey Rosie, regarde, le chiot de mon frère s'est fait arrêter… enfin je crois, commença Emmett, alors qu'une voiture de police rentrait dans le parking.

\- Mais non Action-Man ! C'est son père !

\- Quoi ? Le sheriff Swan c'est le père de Bella ?

\- Elle s'appelle Bella _Swan_, on est pas à New-York ici des Swan il n'y en a pas à chaque coin de rue non plus…

\- Maintenant Barbie devient intelligente… mais où va le monde ? »

Le rire clair de Rosalie se fit entendre sur tout le parking et plusieurs lycéens se retournèrent pour la contempler. Il est vrai qu'elle était assez belle quand elle riait, Emmett trouvait toujours que la liberté prenait forme lorsque Rosalie riait, ses pommettes rosissaient légèrement, ses dents blanches et parfaites étincelaient à la lumière et ses cheveux cascadaient en boucles parfaites sur ses épaules.

Rosalie s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'Emmett lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre, en désignant le mouvement qui se produisait à côté de la voiture du shérif.

Emmett observa alors que son frère s'approchait de la voiture, avec un sourire idiot de l'aveugle qui voit la lumière du soleil pour la première fois de sa vie. A croire que la jeune fille qui venait de sortir de la voiture était l'oasis trouvée après des jours de marche dans le désert. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle était banale, se disait Emmett. Ses pensées furent interrompues alors que la jeune fille venait de glisser sur l'herbe mouillée et tomber en arrière.

Le rire fort d'Emmett résonna dans tout le parking alors qu'Edward se précipitait pour aider la brune à se relever et qu'un homme sortait de la voiture de police en dévisageant furieusement Emmett.

Emmett croisa le regard du shérif et ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus fort, faisant apparaître le rouge aux joues du policier.

« Emmett ? Em ? Arrête ! »

La voix tranchante de Rose s'éleva jusqu'aux oreilles d'Emmett qui arrêta immédiatement de rire pour se tourner vers son amie, un sourire léger encore sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends à quel point c'est sérieux là-bas, continua Rosalie en pointant du doigt la scène où Edward dépoussiérait le manteau de Bella, alors que le shérif avait la main posé sur son holster. Cette fille… non seulement elle est absolument immonde avec ses vêtements dépareillés mais en plus elle a failli se tuer à cause de sa tendance à être complètement maladroite… Personnellement j'aimerais bien rire aussi parce que mon Dieu que c'est drôle mais son père a déjà failli arrêter son ancien copain parce qu'il s'était moqué d'elle !

\- Je ne suis pas son copain, commença Emmett.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin, son père est super protecteur et j'ai entendu dire qu'il se méfiait de ton frère et… pourquoi tu souris comme ça Em ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire encore ? Em ! »

Le sourire d'Emmett ne cessait de s'agrandir à l'évocation de la suspicion du shérif envers son petit frère. Une idée de blague pour faire chier son frère déjà en tête, il approcha alors sa tête de celle de Rosalie et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Moi ?! Distraire le Sherif ? Pourquoi pas… tu comptes faire quoi encore ?

\- Juste… fais ton numéro de charme, mais pas trop…. J'ai une option !

\- Action-Man… tu me la rendras celle-là ! Pas de faveurs aussi grosses sans un avantage

\- Fais-le, je te rembourserai promis ! »

Et avec ça Emmett poussa légèrement Rosalie vers le petit groupe alors que lui-même contournait silencieusement les voitures pour se diriger vers celle du shérif.

Emmett aperçut du coin de l'œil Rosalie arriver près du père de Bella et faire de grands gestes tout en faisant semblant de s'inquiéter pour la jeune brune. Emmett sourit face au talent de son amie, mais son attention se dirigea à nouveau vers ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
La voiture du shérif n'était pas verrouillée et, évitant de trop se faire repérer par les élèves, Emmett ouvrit doucement la portière avant et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Dans la voiture, Emmett aperçut la veste du shérif qui traînait, et il s'en saisit avant de commencer à fouiller les poches.

Le badge de police de Charlie Swan tomba alors sur la banquette, et Emmett s'en saisit en souriant, fier de sa future blague.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une porte claquer et la voiture s'affaisser alors que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur le côté conducteur.

« Jeune homme, je ne crois pas avoir eu le souvenir de vous avoir invité dans ma voiture ! »

Emmett releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard furieux d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et à la moustache parfaitement taillée.

« Shérif Swan n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-dedans Monsieur… ?

\- Cullen… Emmett, répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents le colosse. »

Le shérif eut l'air surpris d'entendre le nom de famille de l'autre homme mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'Emmett tenait entre ses mains.

« Je rêve où vous essayez de voler mon insigne ?!

\- En fait non… je venais vous la rendre, sortit innocemment Emmett en tendant le badge au policier qui se dépêcha de le mettre sur sa chemise, avant de retourner son visage sur lui.

\- N'essayez pas de m'avoir, je sais où je l'avais mis, vous essayez de voler le sherif de cette ville… Est-ce que vous avez des neurones dans cette tête ? Ou alors c'est juste du vent ? Au moins votre frère est plus qualifié que vous ! »

La tirade du Sherif sur son manque d'intelligence fit sourire Emmett, avant d'avoir envie de lui envoyer un coup de poing pour avoir osé le comparer avec Edward.

« Je ne suis pas mon frère, grommela Emmett, avant d'essayer de sortir de la voiture. »

Seulement il n'arriva pas à ouvrir la portière. En effet un courant électrique l'avait traversé alors qu'une main chaude et possessive l'avait agrippé à son col de t-shirt

« Hop hop hop, pas si vite gamin ! Tu viens de me voler !

\- A vrai dire, si l'on inclus le fait que vous avez récupéré votre objet et que de toute façon je comptais vous le rendre, ce n'est pas vraiment du vol, termina Emmett en souriant et rigolant légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une veine sur la tempe du policier qui luttait pour garder son calme face à l'attitude assez détendue de l'autre homme.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, menaça Charlie, des p'tis gamins comme toi j'en ai maté des tas alors tu ne me fais pas peur !

\- Ce n'était pas mon attention, le rassura Emmett en levant ses paumes en signe d'apaisement, même si le policier n'avait pas l'air de le croire.

\- Je t'aurais à l'œil, sortit Charlie à Emmett qui le regarda avec un regard assez lubrique.

\- Mais j'y compte bien shérif… j'y compte bien ! »

Et sans attendre la réaction du shérif qui devait pourtant être mémorable, Emmett ouvrit la portière pour croiser le regard surpris d'Edward qui lui fit signe d'approcher de lui.

« Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le père de Bella ?

\- Je me touchais voyons quelle question ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Emmett. »

Edward rougit à l'évocation sexuelle, avant de laisser partir Emmett en rejoignant Bella pour partir en cours.

« Pfff même pas drôle, sortit Emmett à Rosalie qui venait de s'approcher de lui et lui prendre la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas drôle ? Le fait que ta blague a échouée lamentablement ou le fait qu'apparemment ton frère est toujours aussi puceau ?

\- Les deux, s'esclaffa le plus grand. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bâtiment afin d'attenter à leurs cours de la matinée. Emmett et Rosalie prirent place à côté dans la salle d'anglais, et attendirent que le professeur arrive et commence le cours.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu comment tu as regardé le père de l'autre cruche… je reconnais ce genre de regards… je les côtois tous les jours tu sais ?

\- Quel regard ? demanda Emmett avec un éclat d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus océan.

\- Le regard qui dit que tu veux posséder la personne. Tu avais l'air d'un chien affamé Em… Pourtant je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de mec… il a deux fois ton âge au moins !

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ! se défendit Emmett, surpris de voir que sa meilleure amie le connaissait décidemment très bien.

\- Ah ? Et une autre raison de ranger ton arsenal dans le caleçon, il est le shérif… comme dans le chef de la police et celui qui met les gens en prison !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal… encore…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Em ?

\- Rien laisse tomber, mais il me plaît vraiment Rosie !

\- Oh, intéressant, tu comptes aller jusqu'où cette fois ? Pitié me dit pas que tu comptes refaire le fiasco de la sauce piquante… qui séduit quelqu'un en l'emmenant mangé des kebabs bourrés de sauces piquantes ?! »

Emmett éclata de rire, avant de fermer la bouche face à l'arrivée du professeur d'anglais. Rosalie avait soulevé un point, il était vraiment nul pour séduire les gens, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, et Emmett se doutait que Charlie Swann était le genre d'hommes à aimer recevoir des fleurs et des chocolats. Rien que la pensée d'offrir ce genre de cadeaux fit frissonner le grand brun, non il n'était pas comme ça !

Le cours commença alors et l'attention d'Emmett fut de nouveau diriger vers le cours passionnant du prof qui avait décidément un nom bien trop compliqué pour être retenu par un cerveau humain.

Après deux heures assommantes sur comment Hamlet était fou amoureux d'Ophélie, ce que trouvais ridicule Emmett, la sonnerie libératrice retentit enfin, et Rosalie sourit à Emmett avant de lui glisser un petit mot dans sa main avant de partir vers le gymnase pour leur cours de sport.

Arrivant dans les vestiaires, Emmett croisa Mike, l'amoureux transi à fond sur la cruche ambulante qu'est Bella.

« Hey mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda en prenant l'épaule de Mike.

\- Ben, apparemment tu te serais fait avoir par le shérif ce matin, sortit le blond d'une petite voix, n'osant pas regarder le brun dans les yeux. »

Emmett s'esclaffa avant de regarder à nouveau Mike sérieusement.

« Sérieusement ? Les ragots circulent à une vitesse ici !

\- Non mais on s'est inquiété pour toi et tout… le Sheriff c'est pas un tendre avec ceux qui s'approchent de Bella.

\- Oh pitié me parle pas d'elle, je veux pas la voir !

\- Pourquoi ? Et puis je croyais qu'avec ton frère et tout… tu dois la voir souvent non ?

\- Mais oui, et elle est pas intéressante, pas marrante et elle ne parle que de bouquins et d'autres trucs inintéressants !

\- Moi je la trouve assez belle, tu penses qu'elle et Ed…

\- Quoi ? Mon frère ? Edward ? Le Edward ? Celui qui est tellement coincé du cul que l'on ne peut y rentrer un balai ? Celui-là ? Non je ne crois pas vraiment !

\- Cool, sortit Mike dans un grand sourire. »

Emmett regarda Mike avec un sourire lubrique, qui fit rougir légèrement le pauvre blond qui s'empêcha d'aller se changer.

Emmett quand à lui était en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour son frère et son ombre inconditionnellement diminuée mentalement.

Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et en plus il aurait la chance de voir le père de Bella de plus près sans la menace des menottes.

Le sourire sadique d'Emmett terrifia un première année à côté de lui qui s'empressa de changer de place. Le brun s'habilla ensuite avec les vêtements immondes que l'école proposait, un t-shirt gris et un short noir, les couleurs tristes de cette ville de toute façon, pensa Emmett.

Se dirigeant vers le gymnase, Emmett surpris des regards et des conversations contenant son prénom souriant et se redressant de toute sa taille il s'avança vers le gymnase. Il était habitué au regard et aux ragots sur sa personne, il était immense et tellement musclé que cela terrifiait la plupart des gens, encore heureux que personne à part ses proches ne savaient sur sa sexualité sinon il en aurait eu aussi pour son compte, mais cela ne le gênait pas, il adorait jouer avec un public, c'était grisant.

Quand Emmett entra enfin dans l'immense gymnase, il entendit le prof de sport donner des ordres d'une voix criarde, et tous les élèves étaient en train de monter ce qui ressemblait à des filets de badminton.

Il aperçut alors dans le fond deux personnes discuter intensément. Se dirigeant alors vers le couple, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Bella et son frère était tellement fourré ensemble qu'ils semblaient impossibles à séparer, tel une moule à un rocher.

Cette pensée le fit éclater de rire, ce qui fit sursauter les deux amis qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et un air interrogateur.

« Emmett, salua Edward d'un air inquiet, il connaissait bien son frère et le voir aussi heureux lui faisait craindre pour sa santé mentale.

\- Hey, salut les tourtereaux ! Dis-moi Eddie… on fait quoi ce soir ? Après les cours en gros, si tu ne comprends pas…

\- Je comptais aller réviser chez Bella et…

\- Je viens !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit... commença alors Bella d'une petite voix, avant de se taire face au regard moqueur et joyeux d'Emmett. Mais si tu veux tu peux venir, termina-t-elle dans une esquisse de sourire. »

L'air triomphant d'Emmett fit comprendre à Edward qu'il y avait là anguille sous roche, et une grosse en plus. Emmett n'aimait pas Bella ce n'était même pas un secret, il l'a trouvait toujours trop maladroite et ''douce'' pour reprendre ses termes. Mais la pensée que le père de Bella serait aussi avec eux ce soir le fit se détendre, Emmett ne serait jamais assez fou pour tenter quoi que ce soit de risqué en présence de Charlie, encore plus depuis l'épisode de ce matin.

Pour Emmett, le reste de la journée passa à une lenteur exaspérante, entre le sport, les cours d'économie et ceux de langues étrangères, il essayait désespérément de comprendre comment des cours pouvaient être aussi chiant… à quand l'éducation sexuelle et les travaux manuels ?

Mais enfin, la sonnerie libératrice de la fin de journée se fit entendre et Emmett put enfin sortir à l'air libre et souffler un moment, avant de retrouver son énergie et rejoindre son frère qui piétinait déjà devant sa voiture, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda d'un air confus Emmett.

\- Pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi chez Bella ? se risqua à demander Edward.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie et que je peux te forcer c'est tout, on y va ? »

Edward grommela avant d'hausser les épaules et d'indiquer le siège passager de la tête à Emmett.

Le colosse se glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture, jurant lorsque sa tête se cogna contre le plafond trop bas de la voiture, il était décidément bien trop grand.

« S'il-te-plaît n'abîme pas ma voiture Em' !

\- Oh toi commence pas, je n'appelle pas ça une voiture mais une boîte !

\- Si tu le dis… »

Edward démarra et sortit tranquillement du parking, avant de prendre la route qui longeait la forêt pour rejoindre la demeure du shérif. Emmett ne pouvait attendre de revoir l'homme à la moustache pour s'amuser avec lui. C'était tellement drôle d'agacer les gens, et Charlie n'était pas connu pour perdre son tempérament facilement alors c'était un défi des plus intéressants que se lançait Emmett, et puis l'officier avait ce charme qui le rendait tellement séduisant, encore plus lorsqu'il était en colère ou embarrassé.

Après quelques minutes de conduite ennuyante avec un Edward renfrogné parce que son test de maths ne s'était pas avéré très fructueux, ils arrivèrent enfin face à la petite maison des Swan, où le pick-up de Bella était déjà garé.

« D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! murmura Emmett pour lui-même. Enfin dans ce cas la queue… pas très présente je dirais. »

Sa petite blague le fit rigoler, ce qui fit souffler d'exaspération Edward, qui sortit de la voiture pour venir enlacer Bella, avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de la maison.

Emmett s'aperçut alors que son frère lui avait laissé les clés sur le contact, au moins il lui laissait le choix de repartir à la maison ou venir. S'emparant des clés, Emmett sortit et verrouilla la voiture avant de s'engager dans l'allée et entrer à la suite des deux autres qui papotaient joyeusement.

Rentrant dans la maison, Emmett aperçut tout de suite la cuisine, où les deux compères s'étaient déjà installé et se préparaient un encas.

Haussant les épaules alors que Bella lui faisait un signe pour venir, Emmett préféra lentement observer les boiseries anciennes de la maison, avant de monter lentement à l'étage.

Ses recherches furent infructueuses, Charlie n'était pas présent, et Emmett se retrouva avec deux gamins à la personnalité aussi intéressante qu'un poisson rouge.

Ne voulant pas mourir d'atrophie mentale, Emmett se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine, pour se positionner face à Bella et Edward.

« Bon, toi ! dit-il en se tournant vers Bella. A part fantasmer en secret sur mon petit frère, est-ce que tu aurais une idée d'où se trouverait ton père ?

\- A-au poste… répondit en bafouillant et rougissant Bella, sous le regard effaré d'Edward.

\- Eddie, continua Emmett en se tournant vers son frère qui se crispa automatiquement, je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais, alors je te laisse ici avec tes pulsions sexuelles envers ta copine et je me casse ! »

Emmett fit mine de réfléchir avant d'annoncer avec un grand sourire.

« Au fait, surtout ne vous sentez pas gêné lorsque vous serez nus tous les deux en se demandant comment on fait les bébés… m'est avis que vous seriez capable d'argumenter la dessus au lieu de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sur ce, salut ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Emmett se mit à rire avant de sortir de la maison et de se mettre à marcher, en suivant la route pour rentrer chez lui. La marche active avait toujours un effet apaisant sur son cerveau excité, cela le calmait et surtout, ses muscles lui servaient pour une fois.

La nuit tomba rapidement, si toutefois on pouvait dire que le jour s'était levé puisque Forks était constamment sous les nuages.

Continuant sa route, Emmett aperçut alors au loin une lueur orange. Décidant d'aller voir pour satisfaire sa curiosité, Emmett se mit à marcher un peu plus vite pour se rapprocher des lumières, avant de se rendre compte au bout de quelques minutes qu'une voiture était en train de brûler sur le trottoir, et elle menaçait d'exploser et de répandre l'incendie aux autres voitures garées tout autour.

Regardant le feu d'un air un peu fasciné, Emmett mit quelques temps avant de se ressaisir et de sortir son portable afin de composer le 911. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, une voix professionnelle lui demanda qu'elle était son problème.

« Bonsoir, mon nom est Emmett Cullen, je suis actuellement en présence d'un incendie sur la voie publique.

\- Très bien Monsieur, pourriez-vous nous indiquez l'ampleur ainsi que l'origine du feu ?

\- C'est une voiture qui est en feu, et je n'ai aucune idée de si elle va bientôt exploser ou non !

\- C'est noté, y aurait-il des civils dans la voiture Monsieur ?

\- Non, c'est une voiture garée sur un trottoir.

\- D'accord, pourriez-vous me donner l'adresse exacte du lieu de l'incendie Monsieur ? »

Emmett leva les yeux et chercha des yeux le numéro de la maison où était garé la voiture ainsi que le nom de la rue. Les ayant trouvés plutôt facilement, il se dépêcha de les fournir à la personne.

« Très bien Monsieur, je vous demanderais de vous éloigner du feu, de ne pas tenter de l'éteindre et d'attendre que les services de police et les pompiers arrivent, rappelez dès que cela s'empire.

\- Très bien Madame.

\- Vous pouvez raccrocher, votre demande a été prise en charge. »

Et Emmett raccrocha alors, continuant d'observer avec une fascination morbide le feu qui continuait de se propager sur la voiture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit au loin les sirènes des voitures de pompiers et de police.

Peu de temps après, les voitures de pompiers apparurent avec une voiture de police les suivant. La voiture se gara à côté d'Emmett, et c'est alors qu'en sortit le shérif Charlie Swan.

Il se dirigea vers Emmett, et d'une voix un peu cassante lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

« C'est moi qui ai appelé les secours, commença Emmett, ses yeux suivant les pompiers sous la lumière dansante du feu.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas vu qui a fait ça par hasard ? demanda d'un ton circonspect Charlie.

\- Absolument pas, je suis venu parce que j'ai vu la lumière de loin, il n'y avait personne dans la rue à ce moment-là.

\- Très bien, je vais t'emmener au poste et je prendrais ta déposition.

\- Alors attendez faut que je prévienne ma mère, sortit Emmett.

\- Mme Cullen ? Esmée ? C'est ta mère ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Emmett sur la défensive.

\- Je pensais que tu étais le cousin d'Edward, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à tes parents mon garçon, sortit Charlie avec un air étonné. »

Emmett se crispa, avant de regarder d'un air noir Charlie, puis de se ressaisir, après tout il n'était pas au courant mais cela agaçait Emmett de se justifier sans arrêt.

« J'ai été adopté quand j'avais 6 ans, Esmée est ma seule mère.

\- Oh d'accord. »

Le shérif eut l'air de s'en vouloir, mais Emmett haussa les épaules et suivit le policier dans sa voiture de fonction.

S'éloignant des lieux de l'accident, Emmett se surpris à aimer cette ambiance de calme et de silence aux côtés du fonctionnaire. Il était si beau dans la lumière tamisé des lampadaires qui l'éclairait par intermittence, son air concentré le rendait encore plus mignon, et Emmett sourit.

Les lueurs du commissariat se virent au loin, et Emmett se crispa, il n'aimait pas du tout les centres de police, cela lui rappelait l'époque où son père avait battu sa mère à mort et il s'était retrouvé à quatre ans dans un commissariat, pour éviter la colère et la violence de son père.

Alors que la voiture se garait, Emmett revint au temps présent alors que Charlie sortait de la voiture et lui fit signe de le suivre. Entrant dans l'immense bâtisse aux couleurs tristes, Emmett se concentra sur le dos du shérif Swan. C'était surprenant de voir que malgré son âge, l'homme avait toujours des muscles assez prononcés, et qui se mouvaient dans un mouvement quasiment hypnotiques. Ses omoplates et ses épaules qui remuaient doucement lui donnait un air de prédateur qui voulait sortir et s'échapper de l'enveloppe humaine.

Arrivant enfin devant la salle des dépositions Emmett se mit à rire, et Charlie se retourna pour le regarder avec des yeux curieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

\- C'est comme dans les films d'enquêtes avec le miroir sans tain et tout ! s'exclama Emmett, ravi, alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle. »

Charlie sourit affectueusement face à l'air excité du colosse, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps, sinon des détails risquaient de s'échapper de la mémoire du plus jeune.

« Alors, est-ce que l'on peut commencer la déposition ? demanda Charlie.

\- Ouais c'est bon, on en aura pour longtemps ?

\- Non une petite demi-heure je pense. »

Et l'interrogatoire commença. Emmett essayait de répondre le plus possible ce dont il se souvenait, mais il n'était pas d'une grande aide. Lorsque la fin fut proche, et que Charlie se leva pour s'en aller et le laisser partir, Emmett se dépêcha de dire ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous savez, je ne voulais pas me moquer de votre fille, sorti le colosse précipitamment, se tordant les mains, ne sachant quoi faire. »

Charlie se figea, surpris et pris au dépourvu, c'était sorti de nulle part. Mais il se retourna et revint s'asseoir en face du jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi tu l'as fait dans ce cas ? demanda Charlie, déterminé à savoir si ses excuses seraient sincères.

\- Je l'ai fait pour…

\- …

\- …

\- Pour… ?

\- Pour me faire remarquer de vous ! »

Et Emmett se mis à le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque réaction.

Charlie se mit d'abord à le fixer avec un air stupide pendant quelques instants, avant de se mettre à rougir légèrement, mais juste assez pour qu'Emmett le remarque, avant qu'il ne se recompose un visage neutre.

« Et bien ce fut une réussite… maintenant, tu peux t'en aller, j'accepte tes excuses et…

\- Vous voudriez bien aller manger au restau avec moi ? »

Emmett regardait le policier avec un grand sourire, l'espoir et la confiance se lisant sur son visage.

Charlie regarda Emmett avec un air de surprise, suivit ensuite par de l'incompréhension.

« Quoi ?

\- Sortez avec moi ! Juste pour un soir allez s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Toi au moins tu es direct !

\- Oui, je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est vous…. Allez un dîner ça n'engage rien de concret !

\- Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas…

\- Quoi ? Je suis majeur, et surtout il n'y a rien qui m'en empêche !

\- Mais…

\- Alors ?

\- Mais…

\- S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Emmett pencha alors la tête sur le côté et fit un petit sourire, qui fit ressortir ses pommettes, ce qui fit craquer le shérif.

« Bon, sortit d'une voix hésitante le Shérif, je suppose que cela ne coûte rien d'essayer… mais j'ai quand même le triple de ton âge et…

\- Cela ne me gêne pas du tout, coupa Emmett dans un sourire immense, je veux juste passer du temps avec vous ! »

Charlie haussa les épaules, avant de faire signe à Emmett de sortir, et de le conduire de nouveau dans sa voiture de fonction.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Emmett se mit à sourire et regarder le policier intensément, le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda en se trémoussant sur son siège le moustachu.

\- Rien, vous êtes juste beau, sortit Emmett comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

\- Oh tais-toi ! »

Et la voiture démarra, sous le rire d'Emmett.

« Tu as une idée de où on va ? demanda le shérif en grommelant.

\- Je pensais au bar du quoi mais finalement non, alors autant aller au restaurant de la réserve, ils font de supers bons hamburgers là-bas ! »

Cela fit sourire Charlie aussi, il aimait bien les hamburgers et l'ambiance de ce restaurant n'était pas trop solennel, et en plus il aimait aussi cet endroit un point commun avec l'autre homme, lui murmura sa conscience, mais il chassa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, il ne voulait pas penser à cela, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais eu de penchant pour des hommes, enfin sauf si l'on excluait son meilleur ami de la fac, avec lequel il avait fait quelques expériences mais sans plus.

Refusant de penser à ce genre de choses, il mit de côté son costume de shérif pour endosser celui du père divorcé normal, qui se réconforte avec un jeune homme de deux fois moins son âge. Oui ça sonnait tout de suite mieux.

Emmett, inconscient des pensées de Charlie, ne cessait de se réjouir de la bonne tournure des événements, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait le sexe avec un homme de l'envergure de Charlie, il devait avoir beaucoup d'expérience, enfin plus que lui en tout cas. Mais ce soir, il voulait passer du temps avec le plus vieux, en espérant pouvoir faire tomber les barrières ridicules qui retenaient encore le shérif. L'âge n'est qu'un état d'esprit, et Emmett n'était pas très patient, alors il était prêt à prendre le taureau par les cornes s'il le fallait.

Arrivant enfin à la réserve, Emmett se dépêcha de sortir, tout guilleret, pour aller commander quelque chose et prendre une place. Une chance pour lui, il n'y avait personne, et il put prendre sa commande rapidement, et s'asseoir dans un coin du restaurant, et il attendit patiemment le shérif, qui entra et alla directement au comptoir pour prendre un plat. Le rejoignant ensuite, Emmett admira la souplesse qui se dégageait des mouvements du shérif, tout en lui respirait la puissance et la force tranquille.

Lorsque le policier s'assit en face de lui, Emmett s'autorisa enfin à respirer à nouveau, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, les deux hommes discutant allégrement de ce tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, surement pour réduire le début de gêne qui c'était installé entre eux deux. Le sport et les études eurent tôt fait de les faire rire comme deux bon amis.

Emmett appréciait vraiment ce moment, et il était certain que le policier l'appréciait aussi, à sa manière. Depuis un moment, il voulait pousser un peu plus ce petit jeu de séduction qu'il avait mis en place plusieurs fois il avait vu que le shérif le regardait avec quelque chose de plus que le simple regard amical, et pour cela Emmett avait envie de tenter quelque chose de plus osé.

Tout doucement il avança sa main vers celle du shérif, prenant garde à l'observer.

Charlie n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué la main d'Emmett, mais il ne voulait pas retirer la sienne, il voulait lui aussi voir ce que le jeune homme avait en réserve, et après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu de rapport charnel, et encore moins de contacts physiques, et même si c'était mal, il le voulait.

Emmett rapprocha encore sa main espérant que Charlie ne retire pas la sienne, et vint la poser doucement sur celle, chaude, du policier, qui soupira légèrement en se décontractant.

« C'est agréable, sortit inconsciemment Emmett, continuant de caresser du pouce le dos de la main du plus vieux, le regardant avec un immense sourire. »

Charlie grogna, ne sachant que dire, et préférant se taire pour ne pas sortir d'imbécilités qui l'auraient rendu complètement immature, le gamin lui tournait un peu la tête avec ce sourire immense et ses fossettes qui lui donnaient un air malicieux et si innocent.

Emmett continuait de sourire, alors que ses doigts s'entremêlaient doucement avec ceux du plus vieux. Qu'est-ce que c'était guimauve de faire ça mais bordel que c'était agréable, Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir si fier d'avoir réussi à avoir le grand grincheux, Charlie Swan en personne et tant pis pour cette cruche de Bella si elle l'entendant crier alors que son père le prendrait en force dans son lit. Parce qu'Emmett comptait bien se faire baiser sauvagement par le policier, mais pas tout de suite, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir s'enfuir.

Il ne dit donc rien, continuant de caresser la main du shérif, ne s'occupant pas des regards des autres personnes, qui regardaient Charlie avec un air de profond dégoût, et de surprise évidente.

« On n'aurait pas dû venir ici, commença Charlie, alors qu'une énième personne poussa un petit cri d'horreur en les voyant se tenir la main.

\- Moi ça me plaît, j'aime vous tenir la main, et puis, je veux que tout le monde sache à qui vous appartenez…

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Charlie, serra la main d'Emmett un peu trop fort, le faisant grimacer.

\- Non, non c'est bon je n'ai rien dit, s'empressa de contredire Emmett. »

Charlie observa l'autre, alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un rouge soutenu. Emmett qui rougissait, ça c'était une première, mais le shérif était ravie de constater que l'homme tenait à lui, c'est vrai qu'il était facile à vivre et plein d'optimiste, même si c'était un con fini quelques fois.

Mais, ne supportant pas plus que Charlie les bavardages incessants des gens qui commençaient à remplir le restaurant pour la soirée, Emmett se leva, prit de nouveau la main du shérif dans la sienne, et tira légèrement pour le forcer à se lever, avant de se diriger d'un pas fier et décidé vers la sortie, ne lâchant pas la main du shérif qui le suivait avec incompréhension.

Sortant à l'air libre, Emmett se retourna brusquement et il vint écraser ses lèvres contre celle du shérif, qui ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri de surprise, qui fut étouffé par la langue possessive d'Emmett qui se glissa dans sa bouche.

Le baiser se prolongea alors que le policier mit une main dans les cheveux du colosse, et son autre main passait dans le dos musculeux d'Emmett. Emmett gémit dans la bouche du policier alors qu'il sentait la main de celui-ci remonter son dos lentement en le griffant légèrement, lui faisant ressentir une légère douleur délicieusement indécente.

Pourtant, alors que l'érection d'Emmett prenait de plus en plus dans son pantalon, Charlie relâcha la pression et le regarda, avec un air un peu moqueur mais surtout très gêné.

« Wahou… c'était juste… Wahou ! s'écria Emmett qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Charlie en se passant une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda Emmett, déçu de voir que son enthousiasme n'était pas partagé.

\- Non… enfin si ! Je veux dire… c'était surprenant… balbutia Charlie, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Donc c'était bon ? sortit Emmett en soupirant de soulagement. Moi je suis prêt à recommencer j'ai bien aimé ! Je peux dormir chez vous ?

\- Quoi ?! »

Ce gamin passait vraiment du coq à l'âne, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le lancer vraiment, mais Charlie se mit à réfléchir, certes il n'était absolument pas contre l'idée de recommencer à embrasser le jeune homme, il avait une vitalité et une jeunesse qui le faisait revivre, mais il ne voulait pas encore se lancer dans le sexe il n'était pas encore prêt pour coucher avec un homme, c'était trop… trop.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce…

\- Non mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas… sortit précipitamment Emmett alors que l'hésitation sur le visage de Charlie se faisait évidente.

\- Je… Bella…

\- Je peux demander à mon frère de faire dormir Bella chez nous si cela te gênes… s'il-te-paît, supplia à nouveau Emmett, le regarder avec ces yeux de chiots. »

Les yeux bleus céruléens de l'athlète firent rougir Charlie qui ne savait décidemment pas sur quel pied danser, avant de finalement se faire une raison que de toute façon, il avait plusieurs paires de menottes chez lui et que si quelque chose dérapait il pourrait toujours le menotter au lit et dormir tranquillement.

« Que ce soit bien d'accord mon garçon, si tu viens chez moi… pas de sexe !

\- Mais… commença Emmett.

\- C'est définitif !

\- Je ne comptais pas coucher avec vous, du moins pas tout de suite, termina Emmett en souriant légèrement alors que le shérif rougissait. »

Charlie se sentit bête d'avoir apporté le sujet mais il ne le regrettait pas, il devait au moins mettre ça au clair. Laissant échapper un long soupir, il se décida et pris le bras d'Emmett avant de le guider doucement vers la voiture.

« D'accord pour ce soir mais pas d'entourloupes ! Sinon je t'enferme !

\- Promis je ferais rien, jura le grand brun. »

Charlie le regarda sans rien dire, avant de le pousser légèrement en avant afin qu'il rentre dans la voiture de police avant de s'engouffre lui aussi et de prendre le volant pour reconduire jusque chez lui.

Durant le trajet, Emmett s'amusa à caresser doucement les bras et les jambes du shérif, en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop pousser non plus, et Charlie essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le fait que oui il adorait ça et même si c'était dangereux, sentir à nouveau une main amoureuse et chaude sur lui c'était agréable.

Mais le trajet prit fin, et Emmett se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison, avant de se retourner et de demander au policier.

« Est-ce que tu aurais une douche ? Je voudrais me laver avant de me coucher…. Avec toi… En fait ça sonne bizarre de dire que je vais dormir avec le shérif… oui mais c'est vraiment agréable en même temps… Je vais dormir avec le shérif !

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter deux minutes ? le coupa Charlie avec un peu de gêne. Ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits, il y a ma fille à l'intérieur je te rappelle. »

La mention de Bella fit arrêter Emmett tout de suite, avant de suivre tranquillement et sagement le shérif à l'intérieur de sa maison, et d'attendre qu'il lui indique la salle de bain.

Quand Charlie monta les escaliers, indiquant en haut une petite salle à sa droite avant de rentrer dans la chambre de gauche, Emmett fut un peu déçu pendant un moment il avait pensé follement que le shérif allait le suivre. Sa propre bêtise le fit sourire.

« Je vire fleurs et papillons ou quoi ? Non mais Emmett ressaisie toi un peu merde ! Il a le double de ton âge, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il soit ravie et ouvre tes jambes avant de t'enculer… même si j'aimerais bien, termina en soupirant Emmett en rentrant dans la salle de bain. »

La salle de bain minuscule regorgeait des produits de beauté de Bella, et Emmett se dépêcha de se laver, avant de se sécher et de juste se mettre en caleçon.

Arrivant dans la chambre du shérif, celui-ci l'aperçut uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et sa bouche tomba sous la surprise.

Charlie n'en revenait pas, Emmett était _immense _! Il avait des muscles impressionnants et bien dessiné, et sa peau blanche légèrement hâlée luisait légèrement. Il en aurait presque bavé d'envie mais il se contint pour ne pas passer pour un adolescent pris par les hormones.

« Tu es… magnifique, murmura Charlie en s'approchant doucement d'Emmett, ayant presque honte de son corps caché par le t-shirt le jogging, et pourtant il était encore en forme pour son âge.

\- Merci, sortit en souriant, avant de frissonner légèrement quand la main chaude de Charlie toucha son biceps. »

Emmett déglutit alors que le plus vieux caressait ses muscles, presque en adoration devant son corps sculpté par une pratique intensive du sport.

Emmett en était presque gêné, personne ne le regardait jamais avec une telle envie et adoration, généralement on l'observait souvent avec peur et surtout surprise quand il annonçait son âge, à ce moment-là on le prenait pour un addictif des stéroïde anabolisantes. Mais non, Charlie le regardait avec envie, et ses mains qui lui caressaient le torse le faisaient sentir désiré.

Charlie quant à lui adorait sentir ses mains glisser sur les abdos d'Emmett, c'était électrisant, il sentait les muscles se contracter légèrement alors qu'il pressait un peu sa main.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'une bosse déformait le caleçon d'Emmett, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser transparaitre d'émotions, et Charlie se sentit coupable de l'avoir mis à l'épreuve de cette manière.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Charlie.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, sortit Emmett en souriant, mais je veux une compensation, termina-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. »

Charlie le regarda alors qu'il s'empêchait d'enlever le t-shirt du policier, avant de le regarder avec attention, le faisant légèrement rougir.

Emmett était fasciné de voir le torse légèrement poilu du policier, il trouvait ça terriblement excitant, et il mit sa main dans les poils, faisant tendre les muscles alors que l'homme se contractait sous la caresse, avant de se détendre à nouveau alors qu'Emmett caressait les pectoraux.

Au bout d'un moment, gêné de voir le colosse le caresser avec autant d'attention, Charlie prit les poignets d'Emmett dans ses mains avant de le regarder et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

« Merci, sortit en murmurant Charlie à l'oreille d'Emmett.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda avec surprise le grand.

\- Pour ça, termina Charlie en lui caressant la lèvre. Maintenant au lit ! ordonna-t-il. »

Emmett rigola, avant de se glisser dans les couvertures, invitant le shérif à le rejoindre sous les draps.

Charlie hésita un moment, avant de hausser les épaules et se mettre au lit, collant son dos contre le torse musclé d'Emmett. Le bras du colosse se referma sur lui, et Charlie sourit avant de coller son bassin contre celui d'Emmett, juste pour le taquiner, avant de fermer les yeux, attendant le sommeil.

Assez vite, Emmett sentit la respiration du plus vieux ralentir et s'apaiser, et il sourit alors qu'il mordilla légèrement l'oreille de Charlie, avant de plonger son nez dans la nuque et de respirer l'odeur rassurante de café et de poudre.

''Prends toi ça Bella, je couche avec ton père'', pensa Emmett avant de plonger dans le sommeil réparateur, un homme magnifique étendu à côté de lui. Il était vraiment sur un nuage, il avait enfin trouvé la raison qui ferait supporter la ville de Forks.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, voici pour mon premier OS pour Twilight, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier XD  
Vos avis ?


End file.
